


Never Mind

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [24]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamio questions his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mind

**"If I seem a little strange, that's because I am."**  
  
"-wonder if that's because he's a chicken or-"  
  
"I am not a chicken!"  
  
"-maybe he just wants people not to know that his mother makes him take ballet-"  
  
"You take ballet?"  
  
"-and it's not like there aren't plenty of people who-"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"-because I hear that it helps with balance. Or maybe that was gymnastics. I think –"  
  
Echizen raises an eyebrow at Kamio.  
  
"-gymnasts work out more like other athletes, but ballet is supposed to be more work, isn't it? I've never done it so-"  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"-and he's so lucky that he gets to have extra lessons outside of school because all we have are Tachibana-buchou's training methods and those –"  
  
Echizen smirks.  
  
"-really complicated. I wonder if Kamio will do a good job next year as captain. I don't know if anyone who still keeps a –"  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
"-would really be a good captain anyway. Yes, Kamio?"  
  
Echizen snickers. Shinji waits. Kamio sighs.  
  
"Never mind, Shinji. Never mind."


End file.
